A gennin dos ratos
by Rabbid Girl
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha tinha uma melhor amiga chamada Midori Nobunaga, pelo qual possuía uma paixão secreta desde pequeno. E, mesmo com o passar dos anos, esse sentimento nunca morreu. Mesmo que ela nunca tenha notado, ou finge nunca ter notado. SasukexOC
1. Chapter 1

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**A gennin dos ratos**

**Capítulo 1.**

Como todos sabem, Sasuke Uchiha sempre quis vingar a morte de seu clã matando Itachi Uchiha, por isso foi atrás de Orochimaru em busca de poder. Mas e se ele tivesse uma amiga que acabasse mudando seu objetivo?

Tudo começou na academia ninja, onde Iruka-sensei dava aula para a turma que logo se formaria. Entre eles, havia uma menina chamada Midori Nobunaga. Ela tinha cabelos loiros num rabo-de-cavalo trançado, enrolado num coque dentro de um lenço azul-escuro. Também tinha olhos azuis e usava uma camiseta verde com a barra das mangas rasgada, uma calça azul-escura cortada pela metade e estava descalça.

O mais incrível é que praticamente ninguém sabia o verdadeiro gênero de Midori.

Voltando à história, mal Iruka liberou os alunos para o intervalo, todo mundo correu como se estivesse acontecendo um incêndio na academia.

**Iruka: ***todo atropelado* _Isso que é ser amante do intervalo!_

Uma vez no intervalo para o almoço, Midori comia suas bolas de arroz sentada num galho de árvore.

**Voz: **Tem lugar pra mais um aí em cima?

**Midori: ***olhando pra baixo* Ah... tem sim, Sasuke.

O garoto, Sasuke Uchiha, sentou-se ao lado de Midori na árvore. Ao contrário dos outros, Sasuke sabia que ela era uma garota, mas mesmo assim treinavam juntos e eram muito amigos. Em outras palavras, Midori era uma das poucas pessoas com que Sasuke não era frio.

**Sasuke: **Está comendo bolas de arroz de novo? Não enjoa disso?

**Midori: **Sasuke, caso tenha esquecido, eu moro sozinha numa casa na árvore no meio da floresta da morte. Não sei cozinhar muita coisa, sabia?

**Sasuke: **Confesso que também não sei cozinhar muita coisa. Devíamos aproveitar o dinheiro que recebemos e comprar um livro de receitas.

**Midori: **É uma boa, mas... onde vendem livros de receita?

**Sasuke: **Bom... er... confesso que não faço a menor ideia.

**Vozes femininas: **SASUKE-KUUUNNN!

Os dois não conseguiram não ficarem zangados ao ouvir as vozes irritantes das fangirls do Sasuke. Entre elas, Sakura e Ino.

**Sakura: **SASUKE-KUN, VEM COMER COMIGO!

**Ino: **NEM VEM, SUA TESTUDA! O SASUKE-KUN PREFERE COMER COMIGO! NÃO É, SASUKE-KUN?

**Midori: **Como é que você aguenta elas?

**Sasuke: **Eu não sei, mas é melhor dar um jeito nisso antes que elas comecem a balançar a árvore e derrubem a gente daqui.

**Midori: ***sorriso maroto* Hum... isso me dá uma ideia.

As garotas, que continuavam brigando entre si, só pararam quando Sakura sentiu algo perto do seu pé. Ao ver o que era, só faltou desmaiar.

**Sakura: **AAAHHH! UM RATO!

**Garotas: **AAAAAAHHHHHH!

Como esperado, as garotas saíram correndo, em pânico, ao mesmo tempo que Sasuke e Midori caíram na gargalhada.

**Midori: ***descendo da árvore e pegando o rato com as mãos* Bom trabalho, Kenny. Está dispensado.

**Kenny: **Foi um prazer, Midori-sama.

Foi o que o rato disse, antes de fazer uma reverência e ir embora.

**Sasuke: ***descendo da árvore* Quando foi mesmo que você fez um contrato com os ratos?

**Midori: **Há uns dois meses. Dá pra invocar qualquer um, desde um rato do tamanho da palma da minha mão até o Chefe dos Ratos. Mas invoca-lo gasta muito chackra, então só farei isso quando for realmente necessário. *sorriso maroto* Kenny não é um rato de batalha, mas ele adora causar confusão e gritaria, por isso eu sempre o invoco pra essas coisas.

**Sasuke: **Pena que eu não tenho um contrato desses. Poderia assustar minhas fangirls sempre, como você acabou de fazer.

**Midori: **Melhor voltarmos pra sala, ou iremos nos atrasar pro teste de graduação.

**Sasuke: ***correndo* Qual técnica você acha que vão mandar fazer?

**Midori: ***correndo ao lado dele* Provavelmente de transformação... ou de clonagem. De qualquer forma, somos bons nas duas.

Ao voltarem para a sala de aula, Iruka avisou que a técnica de clonagem seria a técnica feita no teste de graduação. Alguns ficaram mais tranquilos, mas outros, como Naruto, estavam tão desesperados que só não perderam a cabeça por ela estar grudada no pescoço.

Como esperado, tanto Sasuke quanto Midori passaram no teste de graduação e ganharam suas bandanas, sendo que Sasuke amarrou a sua na testa, e Midori amarrou a sua no braço direito.

Os dois se encontraram mais tarde no Ichiraku, apesar de ser um lugar que os dois não costumavam frequentar.

**Sasuke: **Ué, eu pensei que você fosse trocar o lenço pela bandana!

**Midori: **Ainda não é o momento para isso. Lembra de uma promessa do passado que eu te contei?

**Sasuke: ***forçando a memória* Se não estou enganado, você prometeu aos seus pais que só trocaria o lenço pela bandana de Konoha quando desenvolvesse a Kekkei Genkai do clã Nobunaga.

**Midori: **Exato. Ao contrário do Sharingan, sua Kekkei Genkai, o Kiringan tem uma data exata para aparecer: quando o membro do clã Nobunaga completa 13 anos. Mesmo que meus pais já não estejam mais aqui, ainda quero cumprir a promessa que fiz a eles.

**Sasuke: **Bom, então eu acho que não vai demorar muito, não é? Você já tem 12 anos.

**Midori: ***apertando a mão dele* Também não irá demorar muito pra você desenvolver o Sharingan, agora que irá começar a fazer missões.

**Sasuke: ***levantando a tigela de rámen* Um brinde ao dia em que isso acontecerá.

**Midori: ***fazendo o mesmo, rindo* Um brinde.

Ambos bateram levemente as tigelas uma na outra.


	2. Chapter 2

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 2.**

Alguns dias depois, chegou o dia de selecionar as equipes. Sasuke não gostou muito da ideia, pois o atrasaria para cumprir sua vingança. Já Midori, ficou preocupada.

**Midori: **_Será que Sasuke e eu ficaremos na mesma equipe? E se eu não me der bem com meus companheiros?_

Iruka foi ditando as equipes aos poucos.

**Iruka: **Equipe 6... Midori Nobunaga... Hinata Hyuuga...

Midori não conhecia Hinata muito bem, então achou melhor não mostrar nenhuma reação.

**Iruka: **... e Nabiki Okamoto.

**Midori: ***olhar zangado* _Só me faltava essa. Fiquei na mesma equipe que uma fangirl do Sasuke. Está óbvio que ela vai ficar me interrogando sobre ele._

**Sasuke: ***mesmo olhar* _Que droga. Se era pra eu ficar numa equipe, que fosse junto com a Midori, pelo menos._

E se ele estava insatisfeito, ficou mais ainda ao entrar na mesma equipe que o pior da classe, Naruto Uzumaki, e com uma de suas mais escandalosas fangirls, Sakura Haruno.

**Iruka: **Equipe 8... Kiba Inuzuka... Shino Aburame... e Kohaku Mikune.

Depois de Iruka anunciar todas as equipes, todo mundo foi liberado para o almoço, tanto que conheceriam seus senseis logo depois.

Novamente, Sasuke e Midori se encontraram em cima da mesma árvore.

**Midori: **Não gostou muito da seleção das equipes, não é?

**Sasuke: ***tomando chá verde, sério* Não mesmo. Naruto é um fracote e Sakura é uma grudenta.

**Midori: **Meus pais diziam que Naruto tinha um motivo que o atrapalhava na academia, mas que era proibido falar sobre isso. Eu não me importaria em tê-lo na mesma equipe que a minha. Só não posso dizer o mesmo da Sakura.

**Sasuke: **E quanto à sua equipe? Gosta dela?

**Midori: **A Hinata dá pra suportar, já que não nos conhecemos muito e ela não corre atrás de você... ao contrário da Nabiki. Com certeza, ela vai ficar me interrogando sobre você.

**Sasuke: **Aproveita agora! Depois que ela descobrir que você é uma garota, a situação vai ficar muito pior.

**Midori: **Ela vai ter que aceitar, então vou contar de uma vez. Não corro perigo, já que estou num nível muito maior do que o dela.

**Sasuke: **Bom, então te desejo boa sorte.

**Midori: ***sorriso leve* Obrigada.

Depois do almoço, cada equipe foi pra uma sala diferente esperar por seu sensei, incluíndo as meninas da equipe 6. Claro que Nabiki ficou enchendo a paciência de Midori o tempo todo e, pra "ajudar", o sensei estava demorando.

**Nabiki: **Você é o amigo do Sasuke-kun, não é? Ele falou de mim?

**Midori: ***veia na testa* Não.

**Hinata: ***um pouco assustada* _Melhor eu ficar fora disso. Midori-san não parece estar de bom humor._

**Midori: **A única coisa que ele fala sobre as fangirls dele é o quanto elas são irritantes.

**Nabiki: ***indignada* Ah, é? Pois eu gosto dele de verdade! E sei que ele também gosta de mim.

**Midori: ***sarcasmo* Sei. Se ele gosta de você, eu sou o Iruka-sensei.

**Hinata: **P-pessoal, n-não briguem.

Midori respirou fundo e foi sentar-se em outro canto da sala, enquanto Nabiki continuava emburrada.

**Nabiki: **_Ah, mas eu vou fazê-lo falar sobre o Sasuke-kun. Ah, se vou._

O sensei chegou minutos depois, se tratando de uma mulher de cabelos ruivos até a altura dos ombros e olhos castanhos.

**Sensei: **É um prazer conhecê-las, meninas. Sou Makedde Kaburagui e serei sua sensei.

**Hinata: ***levantando a mão* M-Makedde-sensei, M-Midori-san não é um menino?

**Sensei: ***coçando a cabeça, confusa* Bom, de acordo com a ficha de Midori Nobunaga, é do sexo feminino. Estou correta, Midori?

**Midori: **Sim, Makedde-sensei. Eu sou uma garota.

**Nabiki: ***espantada* O QUÊ?

Pra supresa de todas as mulheres na sala, Nabiki foi até Midori e começou a tocá-la no peito.

**Nabiki: ***indignada*Como você pode ser uma garota? Sequer tem seios!

**Midori: ***zangada* E você vai ter é um olho roxo se não parar de me tocar.

**Nabiki: ***mais indignada ainda* _Não posso acreditar nisso! Sasuke-kun estava com uma garota o tempo todo e a gente nunca percebeu!_

**Makedde: **Bom, vamos até o terraço.

Sem discutir, as garotas seguiram sua sensei.


	3. Chapter 3

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 3.**

Uma vez no terraço, a sensei pediu às garotas que se apresentassem.

**Makedde: **Eu já fiz isso. Agora é a vez de vocês. *apontando Hinata* Pode ir você primeiro.

**Hinata: ***vermelha* M-meu nome é H-Hinata Hyuuga. G-gosto de... alguém... detesto v-violência e m-meu sonho pro futuro é me c-casar com esse alguém.

**Midori: ***sorriso leve* _Ela podia dizer logo que o "alguém" é o Naruto. Até eu sei disso, e olha que mal falo com ela._

**Makedde: ***apontando Midori* Sua vez.

**Midori: **Sou Midori Nobunaga. Gosto de passar o tempo com meus amigos, detesto as fangirls do Sasuke... *encarando Nabiki, friamente* ... e meu sonho pro futuro é me tornar uma kunoichi tão boa quanto a lendária Hinari Nobunaga, a sannin dos ratos.

**Nabiki: ***cara de nojo* Que horror! Podia ter outra pessoa pra se inspirar, e não uma sannin que invoca ratos. É nojento!

**Midori: ***zangada* Eu também invoco ratos. E não é nada nojento, tá legal?

**Makedde: ***separando as duas* Tá legal, já chega! *virando-se para Nabiki* Sua vez de se apresentar.

**Nabiki: **Me chamo Nabiki Okamoto. Gosto de... *risos* ... meu sonho pro futuro é... *risos* ... e odeio a Midori.

**Midori: **O sentimento é mútuo!

As duas começaram a se atracar novamente, obrigando Makedde a separá-las... novamente.

**Makedde: **Guardem essa energia toda pro teste que vou fazer com vocês, está bem?

**Hinata: ***um pouco assustada* T-teste?

**Makedde: **Sim. Antes de me encontrar com vocês, espalhei pergaminhos coloridos por toda Konoha. Vocês terão uma hora para encontrá-los. São 3 cores de pergaminhos, sendo 10 pergaminhos de cada cor. Os rosas serão de Hinata, os azuis serão de Midori, e os verdes serão de Nabiki.

**Nabiki: ***indignada* E só teremos uma hora?

**Makedde: **Deviam agradecer por eu não ser o Kakashi Hatake, que virou sensei do time 7. Ele fará os alunos tentarem pegar dois guizos que estão com ele... e sem tomar café.

**Midori: **_Time 7? Ele pegou o time do Sasuke? Ih, sinto pena dele!_

Mesmo preocupada, Midori juntou-se às garotas quando Makedde ordenou que ficassem em posição para cumprir o teste.

**Makedde: **Preparem-se... JÁ!

As garotas dispararam, pulando pelos telhados atrás dos pergaminhos.

Para Hinata não foi tão complicado pois, apesar de não ser tão forte, possuía o Byakugan. Com a ajuda dele, encontrou todos os pergaminhos em 20 minutos.

Para Midori foi um pouco mais complicado. Após encontrar o primeiro pergaminho, invocou um rato que, após cheirá-lo, encontrou os outros em 40 minutos. Como os ratos não distinguem cores, muitas vezes confundia o pergaminho e acabava achando os das outras.

Entretanto, para Nabiki, a coisa estava feia. Por ser uma fangirl do Sasuke, passava a maior parte do tempo cuidando da aparência do que se preocupar em treinar, assim como as outras fangirls. Quando se reuniu com Hinata e Midori, só tinha encontrado 2 pergaminhos, e faltavam apenas 10 minutos para acabar o prazo de uma hora.

**Midori: **Acho melhor te ajudarmos.

**Nabiki: **Eu não preciso de ajuda! Posso me virar sozinha!

**Midori: **Você não tem escolha, Baka. Caso contrário, todas nós voltaremos à academia.

**Hinata: **A-acha que p-poderemos achar 8 pergaminhos t-tão depressa?

**Midori: **Não custa tentar. Meus ratos acharam alguns pergaminhos da Nabiki por engano, então eu meio que me recordo onde eles estão. E você tem o Byakugan. Vamos fazer o jutsu de clonagem e ir atrás dos pergaminhos.

Hinata concordou, antes dela e de Midori irem atrás dos pergaminhos.

**Nabiki: ***irritada* _Eu não acredito que estou tendo que ser ajudada pela "srta. medrosa" e pela "maria-rapaz"._

Felizmente, Midori e Hinata encontraram os pergaminhos bem a tempo e entregaram para a Midori.

**Midori: **Sabe o que você devia fazer? Deixar de ser uma cabeça-de-vento que só se preocupa em correr atrás do Sasuke e treinar mais suas habilidades, a menos que queira continuar a ser um estorvo pra mim e pra Hinata.

Com o cumprimento do teste, Makedde aprovou as garotas e anunciou que começariam as missões no dia seguinte.


	4. Chapter 4

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 4.**

Gennins recém-formados, como todos sabem, recebem missões de classe D para se acostumarem com os companheiros de equipe. Claro que a maioria achava essas missões chatas, e com Sasuke e Midori não era diferente. Tanto que iam à sorveteria pra falar sobre isso muitas vezes.

**Midori: **Se aquela senhora feudal não esmagasse tanto a gata dela, a mesma não fugiria tantas vezes e não sobraria pra nós ir atrás dela.

**Sasuke: **Podemos mudar de assunto?

Midori não estava surpresa por Sasuke ter feito aquele pedido. Os arranhões que ele tinha no corpo, feitos por aquela gata, ainda doíam muito.

**Midori: ***sorriso* Tá legal! Então vamos falar sobre o teste que nossos senseis fizeram conosco. Como foi? Teve a ver com guizos e ficar sem comer, como minha sensei contou?

**Sasuke: **Infelizmente, sim. A gente demorou pra entender o trabalho de equipe que o Kakashi-sensei queria nos ensinar.

**Midori: **Está se dando melhor com seus parceiros?

**Sasuke: **Continuo achando a Sakura irritante e ganhei certa rivalidade com o Naruto. E você? Qual foi seu teste e como anda sua relação com sua equipe?

**Midori: **Nossa sensei espalhou 30 pergaminhos por Konoha inteira e nós tínhamos que achá-los em apenas uma hora. Felizmente, conseguimos. Quando à minha relação com as garotas, possuo uma rivalidade também, com Nabiki, pois ela sabe que sou uma menina e não se conforma em ter que pedir minha ajuda e da Hinata. Felizmente, com esta não tenho problemas. A acho uma garota legal, apesar de um pouco insegura.

**Sasuke: **Eu já esperava isso da Nabiki. Fangirls são assim mesmo: preocupadas mais com a aparência do que com treinos.

Após isso, voltaram a falar sobre as missões quando os sorvetes chegaram.

**Midori: **Uma das missões, apesar de ser de classe D, foi muito engraçada. Fomos bancar as babás de dois bebês e a irmã da mãe deles ficou me paquerando. Tinha que ver a cara dela quando descobriu que eu era mulher. Foi hilária!

Midori imitou a cara e Sasuke não conseguiu segurar o riso por muito tempo: riu tanto que todo mundo na sorveteria parou pra olhá-los.

**Sasuke: ***respirando fundo* Midori, preciso te dizer algo importante.

Midori olhou para ele, curiosa, ao mesmo tempo que Sasuke tentava esconder o rosto levemente corado.

**Sasuke: **É que... apesar de sermos amigos há pouco tempo, eu... eu gostaria que fôssemos mais que amigos. O que você acha?

**Midori: ***sorriso* Eu gostaria muito, Sasuke!

**Sasuke: ***vermelho* S-sério?

**Midori: **Claro! De agora em diante, somos melhores amigos.

**Sasuke: **capotando* _Eu esperava tudo, menos isso._

Por outro lado, Sasuke estava aliviado. Ainda eram muitos jovens para terem um relacionamento amoroso. Quem sabe depois que ficassem mais velhos e mais maduros? Até lá, guardaria seus sentimentos para si, pois, ao contrário de Hinata e seus sentimentos por Naruto, ninguém sabia que o rapaz tinha uma queda por Midori.

Alguns dias depois, como esperado, as equipes 6 e 7 ganharam missões de classe C, mais precisamente porque Naruto e Nabiki haviam reclamado do nível delas. Cada equipe teria que escoltar uma pessoa até seu país natal e protegê-la de ladrões, já que não teriam contato com ninjas.

Entretanto, no meio do caminho, Hinata perguntou algo para Nabiki que chamou a atenção de Midori.

**Hinata: **P-por que você gosta tanto do S-Sasuke-san?

Nabiki respirou fundo antes de responder, ao mesmo tempo que Midori escutava, curiosa.

**Nabiki: **Digamos que o Sasuke-kun é como a cereja do bolo.

Com a cara confusa de Hinata, e também de Midori, Nabiki explicou melhor.

**Nabiki: **Um bolo pode ser delicioso, e todo mundo pode pegar um pedaço, mas só existe uma cereja, a melhor parte do bolo, que todo mundo também quer, mas só uma pessoa pode ficar com ela. Muitas disputam pra ficar com ela, por diversos motivos: pra ter o prazer de chamar de sua, porque não quer que os rivais peguem primeiro ou até porque realmente gostam dela. É assim com o Sasuke, e eu sou uma das que disputam por ele.

**Midori: **E vai abrir mão de tudo pra ficar com ele?

Ninguém conseguiu deixar de notar que a pergunta havia mexido com Nabiki.

**Nabiki: **Infelizmente, eu tive que abrir mão de várias amizades e me arrependo disso ás vezes. Mas agora é tarde demais pra voltar atrás.

**Hinata: ***sorrindo levemente* Nunca é tarde demais.

Midori também sorriu com a frase, embora não tenham percebido.


	5. Chapter 5

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 5.**

A equipe 6 não teve problemas para deixar a pessoa que escoltavam, uma fazendeira, em casa, com exceção de alguns ladrões. Mas como a maioria eram mulheres, Midori só teve que chamar um rato do tamanho de um cachorro pra todas saírem correndo.

**Nabiki: ***sacando* Ah, então era assim que você espantava a mim e às outras fangirls.

**Midori: **Pois é. São poucas garotas que não tem medo de ratos. Infelizmente, elas não estavam entre essas poucas.

Agradecida por terem lhe ajudado, a fazendeira deixou que passassem a noite em sua casa antes de voltarem para Konoha no dia seguinte. Mas mais tarde, no banheiro, as garotas estavam tomando banho... e analizando umas as outras.

**Nabiki: **E eu achando que você só não tinha seios, Midori. Sequer tem curvas!

**Midori: **Por enquanto. Espera só eu completar 13 anos.

**Hinata: **O q-que vai acontecer q-quando você completar 13 anos?

**Midori: **A Kekkei Genkai da família Nobunaga irá se revelar.

**Hinata: **N-não sei o que t-tem a ver com o d-desenvolvimento do seu corpo, mas, p-pelo menos, v-você tem esse cabelo lindo.

**Nabiki: **Odeio admitir, mas Hinata está certa. Por que esconde todo esse cabelo?

**Midori: **Apesar de minhas habilidades, não posso enfrentar um grupo inteiro de fangirls caso descubram que sou uma garota. Prefiro esperar meu aniversário para revelar... isso se você já não tiver contado para elas, Nabiki.

**Nabiki: **Não, não contei. Posso não gostar de você, mas somos companheiras de equipe agora. Seria traição com a equipe.

Midori não conseguiu deixar de sorrir.

**Midori: **_Talvez ela não seja apenas mais uma fangirl._

Na hora de dormir, as meninas e sua sensei dividiram um quarto de hóspedes, com Makedde e Hinata numa das camas de casal, e Midori e Nabiki em outra.

**Nabiki: ***tocando Midori no ombro* Midori, está acordada?

**Midori: **Sim. O que você quer?

**Nabiki: **Queria te pedir um favor.

**Midori: **Pode falar.

**Nabiki: **Quando voltarmos para Konoha, diga ao Sasuke-kun que estou desistindo dele.

**Midori: ***surpresa* Huh? Por quê?

**Nabiki: **Tem coisas mais importantes do que correr atrás de um cara que nunca deu bola pra mim. Treinar, por exemplo. Sem falar que ele não é o único garoto de Konoha, tem muitos outros. Kohaku, por exemplo.

**Midori: **Kohaku Mikune? Da equipe Kurenai?

**Nabiki: **Ele mesmo. Mas se for pra chamar a atenção dele ou de qualquer outro garoto, será por outros motivos.

**Midori: **Fico feliz por isso. E pode deixar que eu irei dar o recado ao Sasuke.

Dito e feito. Dias depois, Sasuke e Midori se encontraram, no Ichiraku dessa vez, e esta deu o recado de Nabiki.

**Sasuke: **E como posso saber que ela está falando a verdade?

**Midori: **Quando as garotas estavam te perseguindo hoje de manhã, ela estava treinando conosco lá no campo de treinamento.

**Sasuke: **Ela pode ter feito um clone, você não percebeu e...

**Midori: ***ficando zangada* Sasuke, quer parar de ser tão desconfiado? Nabiki não é mentirosa, mesmo quando era sua fangirl. E Hinata e eu teríamos percebido se fosse um clone.

**Sasuke: **Está bem, vou acreditar que ela disse a verdade. Estou preocupado com outra coisa agora.

**Midori: **Qual?

**Sasuke: **A prova Chunnin. Kakashi-sensei disse que vamos participar dela.

**Midori: **Oh sim, a prova Chunnin. Makedde-sensei também nos inscreveu.

**Sasuke: **Sabe alguma coisa sobre a prova?

**Midori: **Mamãe dizia que, na época dela, a prova Chunnin era decidida em 3 fases. 4, se fosse muita gente. Sem falar que, quando eles prestaram a prova Chunnin, ela havia sido realizada em Suna. Acho que esta será aqui em Konoha.

**Sasuke: **Só espero estarmos preparados.

**Midori: **Nossos senseis não teriam nos inscrito se não estivéssemos prontos, Sasuke! Confie em mim, nos saíremos bem. Quem sabe até poderemos contar isso para nossos netos no futuro.

**Sasuke: **Você me incluiu nesses "nossos netos"?

**Midori: ***espanto* O quê?

**Sasuke: ***virando o rosto* Nada.

Midori deu de ombros e voltou a comer seu rámen, sem notar que Sasuke estava com o rosto corado.

**Teuchi: ***sorriso terno* _Essa juventude de hoje..._


	6. Chapter 6

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 6.**

Dias depois, finalmente chegou o dia da prova Chunnin. Todos estavam nervosos, mas ninguém estava tanto quanto os 12 novatos (incluíndo a equipe Makedde, é claro).

**Sasuke: **Está bem, Midori. Agora estou realmente convencido que a Nabiki deixou de ser minha fangirl. *apontando com a cabeça* Ao contrário das outras fangirls, que só ficam me olhando, ela está conversando com o Kohaku.

**Midori: **Eu acho que eles formam um lindo casal.

**Voz: ***agarrando Sasuke por trás* OI, SASUKE-KUN!

**Midori: ***séria* Ino...

**Ino: **Oi pra você também, Midori-kun!

**Sakura: ***indo até eles, zangada* INO, SOLTE O SASUKE-KUN! ELE NÃO GOSTA QUE FIQUEM AGARRANDO-O!

**Ino: ***soltando Sasuke* COMO SE ELE GOSTASSE DE GAROTAS DE TESTA GRANDE!

**Sakura: **DEIXA A MINHA TESTA FORA DISSO!

A esta altura, Sasuke e Midori já tinham sumido dali.

**Sasuke: **Nessas horas, eu gostaria de ser o cara mais feio do mundo. Isso é insuportável! *notando algo* O que está fazendo?

**Midori: ***fazendo sinais de mão* JUTSU DE INVOCAÇÃO!

Midori invocou um rato do tamanho de Akamaru e o colocou em seu ombro.

**Sasuke: ***confuso* Não entendi. Pra quê invocou um rato?

**Midori: **Por precaução. Não sabemos qual é a 1ª fase da prova, então estou me preparando.

Pra surpresa de ambos, a 1ª fase era um teste escrito. Nenhum deles teve dificuldade, pois Sasuke usou seu Sharingan para copiar os movimentos da pessoa à sua frente e Midori usou o rato para lhe dizer as respostas da prova ao lado (que, por sorte, era a prova de Sakura).

Aqueles que haviam decidido ficar passaram na prova Chunnin, incluíndo os 12 novatos. Mas a 2ª fase da prova Chunnin seria no dia seguinte e, para a felicidade de Midori, na floresta da morte.

**Midori: ***sorriso maroto* O Hokage está mesmo velho. Escolheu logo a floresta da morte pra 2ª fase? Será moleza.

**Nabiki: ***indignada* Moleza? Por que acha isso? Você ouviu o que a Anko disse sobre esse lugar.

**Midori: **Quando entrarmos lá, você saberá o porquê de eu achar isso.

Hinata logo retornou com o pergaminho e as três foram para o portão por onde entrariam. Assim que eles foram abertos, todas as equipes entraram na floresta da morte.

**Hinata: **P-pra onde n-nós vamos?

**Nabiki: **Como eu vou saber? É a Midori que está guiando a gente!

Depois de alguns saltos, Midori desceu para o chão, e as meninas não entenderam o que ela fez a seguir: deu dois chutes numa pedra. Entretanto, um buraco se abriu logo abaixo delas...

**Hinata e Nabiki: **AAAAAAHHHHHH!

... e acabaram caíndo dentro de um "túnel aspirador", cheio de descidas e subidas, que parava dentro... de uma sala de estar?

**Midori: **Chegamos.

**Nabiki: **Chegamos aonde?

**Midori: **Bem vindas à minha casa.

Silêncio.

**Hinata: ***chocada* S-sua casa? E-então você mora...

**Midori: **Sim. Minha casa fica dentro da floresta da morte. Na verdade, todos os membros do clã Nobunaga têm suas casas aqui.

**Nabiki: **Por causa da guerra?

**Midori: **Sim. Mas só os Hokages sabem que o clã Nobunaga vive aqui. Acho que o atual Hokage esqueceu disso e resolveu realizar a prova Chunnin na floresta da morte, sendo que eu a conheço como a palma da minha mão.

**Hinata: **E-então sabe onde fica a torre pra onde temos que ir?

**Midori: **Sim, além da localização de todas as criaturas perigosas. Sem falar que minha casa tem posto de observação. Venham comigo.

Nabiki e Hinata entraram com Midori numa espécie de elevador, antes desta apertar o último andar.

**Nabiki: **Sasuke-kun já veio à sua casa antes?

**Midori: **Vocês são as primeiras ninjas que pisam na minha casa sem serem ninjas do clã Nobunaga. É impossível achar a casa de um Nobunaga sem estar acompanhado de um. Bom, chegamos.

As três chegaram ao terraço da casa, de onde dava pra ver a torre.

**Hinata: ***fazendo selos de mão* BYAKUGAN! *olhando para os lados* L-localizei uma das equipes com o pergaminho da terra.

**Nabiki: ***selos de mão* Então vamos nessa. JUTSU DE INVISIBILIDADE CORPORAL!

Invisível para os inimigos, Nabiki atacou um deles por trás, desacordando-o. Claro que eles não souberam o que os atingiu.

**Ninja 1: **Mas o que... *notando algo* O QUE É ISSO?

Dois ratos estavam com os dentes cravados em seus braços e, aos poucos, ele começou a se sentir mal. Só naquele momento que a equipe Makedde apareceu. O ninja que restava quis atacá-las, mas Midori a impediu.

**Midori: **Eu não faria isso se fosse você. Os ratos que morderam seu amigo possuem um veneno fatal. *mostrando um frasco enquanto sorria marotamente* Mas eu proponho uma troca: o pergaminho da terra pelo antídoto.

As garotas notaram que o ninja tinha ficado em dúvida. No final, ele aceitou a troca e entregou o pergaminho, enquanto Midori lhe entregava o antídoto. Depois disso, as garotas saltaram dali e foram na direção da torre.

No final, foram a 3ª equipe (depois dos irmãos Sabaku e da equipe Kurenai) a completar a 2ª fase.


	7. Chapter 7

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 7.**

Na última fase, foi necessária uma eliminatória, coisa que não acontecia há anos. Eram 24 ninjas, mas com a saída de Kabuto, ficaram 23. Com isso, Midori acabou passando para a última fase sem lutar, enquanto Hinata perdeu para Neji e Nabiki acabou empatando com Kohaku. No final, 11 ninjas foram classificados para as finais (decidi fazer Sakura ganhar a luta).

Midori estava mesmo era preocupada com Sasuke. Ele teve uma reação estranha durante a luta e, apesar de ter ganhado, foi para a enfermaria. Bom, era isso que Kakashi havia dito.

**Midori: **_Melhor eu ir visitá-lo no hospital._

Dito e feito. Midori aproveitou a folga de um dos treinos do mês e foi visitar seu melhor amigo no hospital. Aproveitou que Naruto estava "distraíndo" a recepcionista (pra quem não se lembra daquele episódio em que ele descobre que Ebisu irá treiná-lo) e entrou escondida, mesmo que visitas fossem proibidas.

Com a ajuda de um de seus ratos, que farejou Sasuke pelo cheiro, ela encontrou o quarto dele.

**Sasuke: ***desviando a atenção da revista que lia* Ah, olá Midori.

**Midori: **Olá, Sasuke.

Midori entrou no quarto, fechou a porta e sentou-se numa cadeira ao lado da cama.

**Sasuke: **Como conseguiu convencer a recepcionista a deixar você me ver?

**Midori: **Entrei escondida. E localizei seu quarto com a ajuda de um de meus ratos.

**Sasuke: **Entendo.

**Midori: **Sasuke, o que aconteceu em sua batalha? Parecia que alguma coisa estava te incomodando e fazendo você ter dor.

**Sasuke: **sério* Eu vou te contar, Midori, mas você tem que me prometer que não vai contar a ninguém.

**Midori: ***erguendo a mão* Dou minha palavra de Nobunaga.

Estando convencido, Sasuke abaixou a manga de sua roupa e mostrou a marca em seu pescoço feita por Orochimaru.

**Midori: ***séria* Eu conheço essa marca.

**Sasuke: ***surpreso* Conhece?

**Midori: **Minha irmã mais velha, Kanna, tinha essa marca: a marca da maldição. Foi um ninja chamado Orochimaru que deixou essa marca nela e, por sorte, ela sobreviveu. Entretanto, ela foi atrás dele em busca de poder, não importava o preço, e morreu aos 17 anos nas mãos do Kazekage. Ela tinha a sua idade quando ganhou a marca.

Sasuke engoliu em seco, mas seu medo durou apenas alguns segundos.

**Sasuke: **Então... eu também irei atrás dele em busca de poder?

**Midori: **Eu não sei. Mesmo que sua marca tenha um selo, possivelmente feito por seu sensei, acho que ainda tem essa possibilidade. Só espero que, se isso acontecer, você não tenha o mesmo destino da Kanna. *recuperando-se* Mas eu não vim aqui falar disso, e sim falar sobre você. Os enfermeiros já disseram quando você terá alta?

**Sasuke: **Ainda não, mas possivelmente ficarei muito tempo aqui. Kakashi-sensei disse que iria me treinar e me ensinar uma técnica nova para a 4ª fase da prova Chunnin, mas não disse quando será.

**Midori: **Eu me preocupo mesmo é quando o dia da 4ª fase chegar.

**Sasuke: ***confuso* Por quê? Você não se sente preparada?

**Midori: **Não é isso. É que... meu aniversário de 13 anos cai no mesmo dia. E se eu desenvolver minha Kekkei Genkai no meio da luta?

Silêncio.

**Sasuke: **Isso é um problema?

**Midori: **Com certeza! No momento exato em que ela se revela, os membros do clã Nobunaga sofrem uma dor horrível! Muitos acabam ficando exaustos fisicamente! E se eu ficar tão exausta a ponto de nem conseguir lutar?

**Sasuke: **Isso só iremos saber no dia da 4ª fase da prova Chunnin. A menos que alguém se atrase, desista ou que comecem a adiantar as lutas, você irá desenvolver sua kekkei genkai antes de lutar contra Sakura ou Dosu. Afinal, sua luta é a última, não é?

**Midori: **Tomara que você esteja certo.


	8. Chapter 8

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 8.**

Depois desse mês que passou, chegou o dia da 4ª fase da prova Chunnin. Mas as coisas não estavam nada boas.

Pra começar, Dosu não havia aparecido, o que faria com que Sakura e Midori lutassem direto. E pra completar, Sasuke ainda não havia chegado, fazendo com que o sensor adiantasse as outras lutas. Kankuro havia desistido de lutar e, logo depois da luta de Shikamaru com Temari, seria a vez de Sakura e Midori.

**Midori: ***olhando no relógio* _Faltam só 15 minutos! Se o Sasuke não chegar logo, eu vou acabar desenvolvendo minha kekkei genkai no meio da luta!_

**Sakura: ***olhando Midori discretamente* _Então esse é o melhor amigo do Sasuke-kun. Hum... ele parece preocupado. Mas se eu ganhar dele, Sasuke-kun vai ficar tão decepcionado que vai começar a sair mais comigo do que com ele!_

Depois de alguns minutos, a luta de Shikamaru e Temari terminou, com a vitória desta. Um pouco nervosa, Midori desceu ao campo, com Sakura atrás dela.

**Sensor: **Quando estiverem prontos, comecem.

Sakura atacou primeiro, usando a mesma técnica que tinha usado com Ino: clonagem. Mas Midori não cairia nessa. Quando Sakura a atacou, Midori usou um jutsu de substituição.

**Midori: **Esse truque pode ter funcionado com a Ino, mas não vai funcionar comigo.

**Ino (na plateia): **EU OUVI ISSO!

**Midori: ***pegando uma kunai* Vamos nessa!

Sakura sacou uma kunais também e ambas começaram uma luta violenta, que seria ainda mais violenta se Sakura soubesse que Midori era uma menina. Entretanto, durante a luta, Midori começou a gritar. Era a kekkei genkai se manifestando, mas Sakura achava que havia machucado Midori sério.

**Sakura: **Quem diria! Ganhei a vantagem na luta. _Posso aproveitar a vantagem agora para derrotá-lo, e Sasuke-kun vai passar a sair comigo!_

Midori estava com tanta dor que caiu de quatro no chão, sem notar que Sakura estava se aproximando. A dor durou uns 30 segundos, mas foi tão insuportável quanto uma grávida dar à luz.

Quando Midori notou Sakura se aproximando com uma kunai, não soube o que aconteceu, mas com um soco mandou a rosada pro outro lado do campo.

**Midori: ***olhando pra própria mão* Legal!

Quando disse "legal", não se referia apenas à força, mas também o que tinha acontecido com seu corpo. Ele estava com marcas de flecha nos membros e na testa (como as do protagonista de "Avatar, a lenda de Aang"), sem falar que haviam surgido muitas curvas que, com as roupas que estava usando, ficaram bem à mostra.

**Sakura: ***tentando se levantar* Mas o quê... eu não consigo levantar.

**Midori: ***indo até ela, cansada* Parece que meu soco foi mais forte do que eu esperava. É isso que dá só pensar em garotos. Caso contrário, provavelmente estaria mais preparada.

**Sensor: **O vencedor... ou vencedora, nem sei mais, é Midori Nobunaga.

Instantes antes de Midori se juntar aos outros, uma explosão aconteceu no campo, e nessa explosão surgiram Kakashi e Sasuke. Agora estava explicado para Midori o porquê de Sasuke estar atrasado.

**Midori: **Finalmente você apareceu, Sasuke! Já estava ficando preocupada!

**Sasuke: **chocado* M-Midori? É você? Por que está... assim?

**Midori: **Isto no meu corpo apareceu depois que desenvolvi o Kiringan no meio da luta. Felizmente, consegui vencer.

Sasuke notou que era verdade quando viu os enfermeiros levando Sakura, que olhava para Midori com uma cara de ódio.

**Sasuke: **Vai cumprir a promessa que fez aos seus pais?

**Midori: **Com certeza!

Midori tirou o lenço da cabeça, soltando o rabo trançado e amarrando a bandana de Konoha, tirada do braço, na testa.

**Sasuke: **Agora todo mundo sabe que uma garota esteve andando comigo esse tempo todo. Sabe que vai se dar mal com as outras garotas, não é?

**Midori: **Eu não me importo. De qualquer forma, falamos disso mais tarde. Agora lhe desejo boa sorte em sua luta.

Sasuke agradeceu, antes de Midori ir para as escadas, que a levaria até os outros vencedores. No caminho, cruzou com Gaara e sentiu as linhas do corpo dela se iluminarem, o que a preocupou.

**Midori: **_D__eve ter alguma coisa errada com esse ruivo pro meu kiringan agir assim. Só espero que o Sasuke fique bem._


	9. Chapter 9

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 9.**

Muita coisa se passou depois da prova Chunnin. Infelizmente, somente dois foram escolhidos para serem chunnins: Shikamaru e Midori. Claro que a equipe Makedde saiu para comemorar.

Entretanto, foi nesse mesmo dia da revelação (pelo menos, é isso que eu acho) que Sasuke Uchiha decidiu deixar a vila. Mas, minutos antes disso acontecer, ele se encontrou com sua melhor amiga.

**Midori: **Ia embora sem se despedir de mim?

Midori estava voltando pra casa depois de comprar algumas coisas no supermercado e notou Sasuke indo na direção da entrada de Konoha, carregando uma mochila. Este, é claro, ficou de frente pra ela.

**Sasuke: **Midori, eu...

**Midori: ***cruzando os braços* Você não vai desistir de vingar seu clã, não é?

**Sasuke: **Lamento, mas não posso desistir. Nunca vou poder perdoar o Itachi pelo que ele fez com o clã.

**Midori: **E vai ganhar alguma coisa com isso, Sasuke?

**Sasuke: **Huh?

**Midori: **Matar Itachi não vai trazer seus pais ou seu clã de volta. Vingança não traz ninguém de volta. Se trouxesse, eu já teria matado o responsável pela morte da Kanna.

**Sasuke: **Eu não sou como você, Midori. Perdoar alguém nunca foi fácil pra mim quanto é pra você.

**Midori: **Então você vai embora assim? Pra ir treinar com um "carasserpente" e nunca mais voltar?

Pra surpresa de Midori, Sasuke andou até ela, até o rosto de ambos ficar a poucos centímetros de distância.

**Sasuke: **Eu vou voltar...

Sasuke a puxou e lhe tascou um beijo na boca, o que fez Midori arregalar os olhos. O beijo durou apenas alguns segundos, mas quando se separaram, ambos estavam levemente corados, mesmo que Midori estivesse surpresa, e Sasuke, sério.

**Sasuke: **...porque eu amo você, Midori. E isso é motivo o bastante para voltar.

Depois de dizer isso, Sasuke foi embora, deixando pra trás uma Midori com lágrimas nos olhos.

**Midori: **_O que quer que aconteça, Sasuke, espero que você fique bem._

O resto, vocês provavelmente já sabem. Tentaram trazer Sasuke para a vila muitas vezes, mas não conseguiam, e isso permaneceu depois de 3 anos. Sasuke matou seu irmão, só pra descobrir mais tarde que ele não era o responsável pelo que aconteceu, e formou um time chamado Time Hebi.

Foi nessa época que Sasuke e Midori se reencontraram.

Tudo começou quando o time Hebi estava se preparando para almoçar. Praticamente estava tudo pronto... se tirar o fato de que Suigetsu ainda não havia retornado.

**Karin: ***zangada* Onde aquele idiota está, afinal? O almoço vai esfriar!

**Juugo: ***com a mão sobre a testa* Ei, ele está vindo! E parece que está trazendo alguma coisa.

**Sasuke: ***quando Suigetsu chegou* Está atrasado.

**Suigetsu: **Eu sei, só que o lago não é tão perto! Aliás, olhem só o que eu achei.

Suigetsu mostrou que carregava alguém nos braços.

**Juugo: **Uma garota?

**Karin: ***cara de nojo* Credo! Ela é horrível!

**Sasuke: ***desconfiado* _E familiar._

**Karin: **Com essas listras, parece uma aberração. Onde você a encontrou?

**Suigetsu: **Ela estava desmaiada perto do lago, mas não parece ferida. Acho que irá acordar logo. Mas tinha que ver quantos ratos mortos tinha naquele local! Nem lavei as mãos no lago!

**Sasuke: ***surpreso* Disse ratos?

**Suigetsu: **Disse. Por que a pergunta?

**Sasuke: **_Então ela só pode ser... MIDORI! _Coloque-a no chão, Suigetsu. É uma ordem!

Suigetsu não entendeu a reação de Sasuke, assim como os outros, mas colocou Midori no chão.

**Juugo: **Acho que ela precisa de uma respiração boca a boca.

**Suigetsu: **A Karin faz. Não é, Karin?

**Karin: **TÁ ACHANDO QUE EU SOU LÉSBICA, SEU MALUCO?

Os dois começaram a discutir novamente, então só Juugo percebeu quando Sasuke fez a respiração em Midori. Felizmente, deu certo.


	10. Chapter 10

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 10.**

**Midori: ***tossindo* Cof... cof... o que aconteceu?

Só depois que ela parou de tossir que reparou nos quatro shinobis, sendo que dois estavam discutindo, outro tentando separá-los e outro, ao lado dela, de saco cheio com a situação.

**Sasuke: ***veia na testa* Querem parar com isso? Estão parecendo duas crianças!

**Midori: **Sasuke? É você?

**Sasuke: ***sem graça* Sim, Midori, sou eu.

**Karin: ***parando de discutir* Ei, espera aí! Vocês dois se conhecem?

**Suigetsu: **Deve ser a namorada dele.

**Karin: **É NAMORADA DELE, UMA OVA! EU SOU A NAMORADA DO SASUKE-KUN!

**Midori: ***cochichando* Ela é mesmo sua namorada?

**Sasuke: ***cochichando de volta* É mais fácil eu namorar um macaco.

Minutos mais tarde, na hora do almoço...

**Suigetsu: **Então você era uma amiga do Sasuke. Veio buscá-lo de volta?

**Midori: ***tomando um gole de chá* Não. Ele disse que voltaria sozinho e eu acredito. Mas confesso que estou atrás de uma pessoa.

**Sasuke: ***confuso* Do que está falando?

**Midori: **Um pouco depois que você saiu da vila, eu descobri através de uma carta que meus pais estão vivos. Então saí da vila para treinar com a sannin Hinari Nobunaga, como uma desculpa para tentar encontrá-los.

**Sasuke: **Ah tá. Fico feliz por você.

**Midori: ***séria* Cumpriu sua vingança?

**Sasuke: ***suspirando* Sim. Mas depois da morte de Itachi descobri que um homem chamado Danzou que o tinha mandado fazer isso contra a sua vontade.

**Midori: **E quanto ao "carasserpente"? Morreu também?

**Sasuke: **Sim.

**Juugo: **Vocês dois parece que se conhecem muito bem. São mesmo só amigos?

**Midori: **Melhores amigos. Nos conhecemos há anos.

**Sasuke: **Vamos pessoal, temos que levantar o acampamento.

Os três homens levantaram-se e foram recolher as coisas, sobrando só as garotas.

**Karin: **Vou deixar uma coisa bem clara, loirinha: pode até ser a melhor amiga do Sasuke, mas ele é MEU! Eu fui bem clara?

**Midori: ***séria* Ele já te disse "Eu te amo"? Porque se não disse, então vocês não são nada. *levantando* Se não se importa, tenho que ir. Minha sensei deve estar me procurando.

Midori limpou a poeira de suas vestes e foi embora o mais rápido possível. Quanto menos tempo ficasse com aquela garota, melhor.

**Midori: ***resmungando* E eu achando que não iria ver uma fangirl tão cedo, muito menos do Sasuke.

**Voz: **Ei Midori!

**Midori: ***virando-se* Sasuke?

**Sasuke: ***estendendo algo* Aqui. Você esqueceu sua bandana de Konoha no acampamento.

**Midori: ***tocando a testa* Ih, é mesmo! Nem reparei que ela tinha caído. *amarrando a bandana na testa* Valeu.

**Sasuke: **Desculpe por antes. Não nos vemos há tanto tempo e nem tivemos a oportunidade de conversarmos direito.

**Midori: **Nossa vida é muito diferente do passado, Sasuke, agora é muito raro termos tempo para conversar.

**Sasuke: ***corando* Por falar no passado, eu... queria falar com você sobre o que eu disse quando fui embora da vila.

**Midori: **Sobre a promessa de voltar ou sobre sua declaração?

**Sasuke: **Sobre a declaração. Apesar de ter sido coisa do momento, não foi uma mentira. Eu te... eu te ammm... mo. Eu te amo.

**Midori: ***sorriso terno* Você é o primeiro garoto, e o único, a dizer isso pra mim, o que me deixa lisonjeada. Só pra você saber, eu também te amo. Te amo desde que viramos amigos.

**Sasuke: **Mas... se você também me ama, por que nunca me disse?

**Midori: **Você saiu tão rápido naquele dia que não consegui. E depois, você sempre era rodeado de garotas. Tive que tentar outro método para ficar próximo de você e contar o que sinto.

Com essas palavras, o casal trocou um beijo de cinema, antes de se despedirem. Tinham vidas diferentes agora, mas mesmo que tivesse que pagar por ter deixado a vila, Sasuke voltaria como tinha prometido.

Afinal, amava a ex-gennin dos ratos e nunca quebraria uma promessa feita para ela.

FIM!


End file.
